


Beyond the Horizon (may my journey never end)

by Euploia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Chaos, Characters Added As They Appear - Freeform, Fix-It of Sorts, How Do I Tag, Inspired by This Bites! - Xomniac, Multi, Original Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, This is my first time Taging, Worldbuilding, stereden's Discord Server, stereden's One Piece Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euploia/pseuds/Euploia
Summary: In life, it is always the smallest things, the cause of the biggest changes. It was not going to be any different this time. A comment on a Discord server would be the cataclysm for the biggest changes the One Piece world will ever see.My name is Euploia.This is the story of how I was isekai-ed, caused huge amounts of chaos, joined the Discord pirates, became the world's greatest explorer, and more.
Relationships: Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 10
Collections: Scattered in Pieces (yet we are One)





	Beyond the Horizon (may my journey never end)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Watashitachi wa Roger kaizoku desu (we still stand proud) by stereden.  
> Inspired by This Bites! by Xomniac.
> 
> I rated it M, because bette safer than sorry. Is the fic doesn't reach that level I will change the rating to teen. Even then I will noy write smut in here. Violence probably yes, smut no.

When asked years later by her friends Euploia will tell everyone that she did not remember very well how everything started. 

She would be able to remember following a chat in one of her favourite serves of Discord, and she would remember making an offhand comment. She would remember that she had glanced a look at her table clock and after seeing that it was already late at night, that she almost ran to get ready for bed.

She would remember changing in her pyjamas, brushing her teeth, and then finally going to bed. 

As she lied in her back with her head in the pillow she would remember thinking for some reason about her family, her parents who loved and supporter her, a little sister who has the bane of her existence and her best friend at the same time, a maternal grandmother who was an astounding cook and who taught her who to draw and a maternal grandfather that taught her about patience and that always listened to her when she needed it and finally about the numerous uncles, aunts, and cousins that she loved. She would remember her family, those who were alive and those had already passed away. 

She would remember praying for a night without nightmares.

She would more or less remember when her eyes started to close little by little. 

She would not remember when her body relaxed as the fatigue of the day caught her.

She would not remember when her mind finally accepted Morpheus embraced and entered the realm of dream.

_She would not know when her computer turned on, and words started to appear on its screen._

_She would not know about the light that will be summoned in the room._

_The next time that the girl with the username Euploia opens her eyes…_

_… it would be to a white sea made of clouds._

* * *

**_Year, 1493_ **

Warm… softness… and more feelings that I could not identify. These were the first things that I noticed as I started waking up little by little.

It was not an immediate wake up. I shifted around a little bit as if I were trying to move the blanket on my bed. I must admit that it took a moment for me to realise that there was something _wrong._

It was at that moment when I finally opened my eyes.

The first thing that I saw was white.

So, much white.

It was a white sea made of clouds.

I blinked as I slowly sat upright, my eyes never leaving the horizon of hundreds upon hundreds white clouds.

I blinked once again, and then another and another time. All the way my brain tried (and failing) to process what my eyes were showing me.

( _Why did this place look so much like It was directly taken from One Piece?)_

"This is not my room," I said with a voice that could not have been mine. A voice that sounded more like a little girl than the grown woman who I was supposed to be. I brought my hands to my throat, only to notice something _was not right._

I looked down and saw it.

Hands too small to be of an adult woman and that was not everything. My entire body was wrong, too small, too much… like a child.

As I brought my hands at the level of my eyes, I could not help saying “I am a child…”

After that, the hands went higher until they rested in my head and with a pitch of hysterical voice “Fuck… I am child,” I say as I stared at the white horizon, as I walked backwards slowly “This can’t be fucking happening”.

Using one hand, I pinched my cheek, feeling the sensation of pain that the action caused “Not a dream…” I say my voice one eighth higher than before “What the fuck is ha…. AAAAAHHH!!!” I shouted as I fell, having continued walking backwards and not realising the possibility of something being outside of my point of view, making me trip.

When I looked up where I ended after falling down, I saw a fruit that reminded me of some kind of exotic fruit. “What was it called? Oh, yes carambola or star fruit… but is also not the same” I mused my panic momentarily forgotten.

And it was true, the original fruit skin was of an orange-yellow colour, this one was of blue colour with a swirl pattern on its skin that reminded me of sea waves. I took the fruit in my hands, and at that moment, I realised that there was something under the fruit.

My eyes grew bigger as I realised that It was a piece of paper.

A letter to be precise.

I took it and opened it. Slowly I started to read the letter, my disbelief growing up bigger as I continued on.

_Dear Euploia,_

_As you may have noticed, your wish to be Isekai-ed into the One Piece universe has been fulfilled. Ok, it was not really a wish, but who cares? You and I, along with your companions and their guardians, will be having a lot of fun. No more mundane living for the lot of you! Whoop whoop!_

_AND because I am not as much of an asshole as some of my counterparts, I will leave all of you with some help to survive here. For example, you have been de-aged to the form of a 7 years old child and get to eat the Devil Fruit you have come up with. This should give you more than enough time to train and learn how to control your powers._

_The Island you landed on is the Sky Island of Birka. I even made sure that your body was adapted to the fact that you are suddenly living 10.000 meters above the sea._

_No more freebies for you._

_I dropped you off roughly seven years before Gol D. Roger's head went splat on the execution platform. The exact year is 1493. Now, best of luck to you, have fun and remember._

_Keep me Entertained._

_Yours Truly,_

_Random Omnipotent Being_

_Also known as R.O.B_

When I finished reading the letter, the first thing that I realised was the name to which it had been addressed.

Euploia. 

A Greek name meaning _Fair Voyage_. It was also an epithet of the goddess of love Aphrodite. 

And more importantly, the username that I used in my Discord accounts.

_My Discord accounts._

“Could it be that?” I said as my eyes opened like plates, and I could not stop the realisation that came to me “Has this occurred because of that chat?” And then I could not help it. 

It started as a low rumble before a burst of hysterical laughter escaped my lips. I do not how long I laughed, but when my hysterical laugh started to stop, and I sobered up ( _only because I needed to tAKe cOnTRol Of MySElf)_ ; I looked at the Devil Fruit still in my hands.

I could feel that I was nearing the end of my shock moment and that any moment now I would be having a mental breakdown _because things like these only happened in fiction and, Oh My God, wHAt iS my fAmIlY GoiNG to ThInK…_

_Breathe_

_Inspire_

_You can have your breakdown when you are in someplace where you can feel safe…_

With my breathing under control and having pushed my breakdown moment to the back of my mind. I needed to make a decision.

To eat or not to eat the Devil Fruit, that is my question.

I love swimming. After I learned how to swim, my parents told me that I would spend hours with my head underwater whenever we went to the swimming pool or to the sea.

But.

Now I was in a world where I could end up dead or even worse. If I didn’t make myself stronger (and quickly).

_(Don’t think about the Celestial Dragons, the slavery system, and the other harmful things and dangers, that existed in this world._

_You can think about it LATER when you are somewhere safe)_

I wanted to live. 

At the end of the day, eating this damn fruit was my best option to survive the crazy, _but wonderful and terrifying at the same time_ , world that I inhabited now. 

“Well… here goes nothing,” I said as I opened my mouth, and I took a bite off and then another and another until I had eaten the whole fruit.

“Ugh… Shouldn’t Devil Fruits be… Aagh” I said as my skin started to turn into a furious ashen colour “SWEET MOTHER OF EVERYTHING GOOD THAT EXISTS IN THE WORLD, THAT THING TASTED WORSE THAN ANYTHING THAT I HAVE EVER TASTED!!!” I shouted as I stuck my tongue out, trying to get rid of the taste of the damn fruit.

I might have started vomiting, If I have not suddenly developed a feeling of needing to _MOVENOWMOVENOW_ in my head, at the same time that I felt something building up in my guts. In a split second, I decide to follow that feeling in my head and let the pressure in my guts free.

( _If I could exactly describe what happened next, I would say that It was as if a dark mist embraced me in its arms and put me in a void. For a moment there was nothing, the world had faded completely and then as quickly the colour, light and sound returned to me_ . _)_

Only to hear the sound of something colliding, with what seems to be the ground. I turned around and, in the place where I was standing moments before there was now an animal. Said animal looked a lot like a shark, but It should not be possible for this kind of animal to live in the type of environment that was the Sky Islands…

“No,” I said to myself, suddenly remembering something about the ecology of the Sky Islands “that is a Sky Shark.”

The Sky Shark was a type of stranger looking flying shark that was shown during the Skypiea Arc of both the manga and the anime. The series said that the Sky Shark was a vicious beast, who attacked anything they could reach without hesitation and they would even devour other sky sharks that have been wounded.

And as the animal recovered from the blow, I knew it without looking. 

I was its next chosen prey.

I didn’t even think when I started running to a random direction in the hopes that I would be far enough from the shark before it fully regained its bearings. 

* * *

I don’t remember how much time I spent running trying to escape the beast that followed me. The Sky Sharks animalistic brain fuelled by instinct had decided that I was the perfect prey, and it refused to stop the hunt. 

So, I run and run. Until I could no longer feel my legs and even then... I ran.

Sometimes, _when the beast managed to geT ClOsE EnOuGH,_ the feeling in my guts would return, and it would allow me to move ( _teleport, a side of my mind whispered_ ) somewhere safe, but not far enough to escape completely from the beast. 

And then... my luck reached its end.

I tripped on the rock and started rolling on the floor made of fossilised clouds. I can say without embarrassment that I only stopped moving because I ended up hitting something hard. My head began to spin, and for a moment, I thought that I could see stars around my head, like in a cartoon or anime series.

As I tried to make the world around me to stop spinning, I heard a roar that seemed closer and closer to where I was. I forced myself to open my eyes, just in time to see the Sky Shark launching itself to me. I tried to move, but at the moment that I did pain surged all over me, causing my body to fall over my own weight. 

I quickly closed my eyes because of the pain, and “ _I don’t want to die!”_ was the only thing that I could think, as the Sky Shark was almost over me.

_WOOSH! THUCK!_

I opened my eyes and saw the white eyes, devoid of life, that the animal now possessed. One moment later, I realised that there was an arrow stuck in the head of the Sky Shark. That arrow was the weapon that had saved me and killed the animal instantly. I followed the direction that I thought the arrow came from, and my eyes fell in the figure that was approaching in the direction of where I was.

It was a man. If I tried to guess he would be more than 30 years old. His skin was of a tanned tone, and his hair was long and of a dark colour ( _brown? Black? I don’t know I could not see it very well_ ). I could not see his eyes because the man was wearing a mask that along with some clothes that reminded me of the ones used by the Native Americans of my original world ( _when I started to refer to my world like that?_ ).

I saw as the man moved one of his hands towards his face and took the mask off, but I couldn’t see his features ( _why is it getting dark?)_ . I think that he started to talk because I saw a movement where I think his lips were. I tried to respond, but nothing escaped my lips. I saw the man coming near me ( _I think that I can feel something coming from him?_ ), but it was too late.

That was the last thing I saw before my field of vision blacked out, and darkness took me. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well...
> 
> This is the first work that I have ever writed (is even M in rate!). I hope that you liked it and comment. 
> 
> Constructive criticism will be accepted, but take in account that is my first time and that english is not my first language.


End file.
